Dino Might!
|developertime=Original: |hint=Unlock a new path by earning the yellow gem elsewhere. |relictimes = PAL: : 1:33:00 : 1:24:76 : 1:02:00 NTSC: : 1:34:00 : 1:25:76 : 1:03:00 Developer: 0:55:00 (Donovan Soto) Remaster: : 1:34:00 : 1:25:76 : 1:03:00 |prev = Midnight Run |next = Deep Trouble}} Dino Might! (ベイビーＴで つっぱしれ！ lit. Rush with Baby T! in Japanese) is the eleventh level and is the first level of the third warp room of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. The second prehistoric swamp level, this sees Crash once again on the run from a nightmarish and aggressive triceratops, like in Bone Yard. At the beginning, however, it is a more relaxed platforming section where Crash can enlist help from a baby tyrannosaurus rex. Crash will have to dismount the dinosaur when he reaches the volcanic crater area. In addition to the previously established enemies from Bone Yard, this level introduces a fish that appears to be Crash in a primordial form. Like Bone Yard, this level contains a gem route. If Crash enters the level after collecting the yellow gem from Hang'em High, a path will be available shortly after the start of the level. The yellow gem route opens in an area surrounded heavily by magma and concluding with a nitro crate infested Triceratops chase, though it cannot be overlooked, for it contains not only a secret clear gem, but also several crates, and the nitro switch crate. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Locked Crate (bonus round and yellow gem path only) *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate (yellow gem path only) *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate (yellow gem path only) Types of Enemies *Bandifish *Wave Lab Assistant *Pterodactyl *Triceratops (Invincible) Walkthroughs Dino Might - Both Clear Gems - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 40)|Both Gems Dino Might! - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 45)|Relic Gallery dm1.png dm2.png dm3.png dm4.png dm5.png dm6.png dm7.png dm8.png dm9.png 3i11.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. 11. Dino Might!.jpg Dino Might! Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *If you want to break boxes in high positions, double jump is the key. It's easy, while jumping, press jump button again. Trivia *The name "Dino Might" is likely a play on the word "Dynamite", which is a special bomb in the form of a stick designed to clear rubble. **The name may also refer to J.J.'s catchphrase from the sitcom Good Times. *The gem path contains the secret level entrance to Eggipus Rex. To access it, players will get chased by the triceratops. They will come across two pterodactyls. If the player runs into the second one, it will take Crash to the start of Eggipus Rex. *At the end of the yellow gem path, if the player jumps over the yellow gem platform and then uses slide and double jump to clear the steel crates there are five lives floating. *When on the bonus platform, running towards the camera will cause the triceratops to escape from its cave, this can be triggered when entering to and from the bonus round. Although the entrance to its den will no longer be obstructed, another one will spawn and chase Crash as usual. *Through a glitch, it's actually possible to ride Baby T past where Crash is normally dismounted, and all the way to the end of the level. This is done by belly flopping as Crash is being dismounted. However, the bonus round cannot be entered with Crash riding on Baby T. *At the end of the Yellow Gem path, it is actually possible to jump over the second wall of iron crates. For that, the player must get on the top of the first wall of iron crates and perform the Glitched High Jump, combined with the Double Jump and Death Tornado Spin. With a little bit of luck, one can end up on the other side of the wall. However, only a little portion there is solid, and nothing else after it, so the players will just fall down and die if they make a step too far. *This is one of the three platforming levels in the game, where it's impossible to acquire invincibility during Time Trial Mode. The other two are Toad Village and Eggipus Rex. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Chase Levels Category:Prehistoric Levels Category:Lava Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Levels that Require Gems